


Goodbye Shiny

by YousoroBigGay



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Mari has a dog named Shiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YousoroBigGay/pseuds/YousoroBigGay
Summary: Mari and her loyal companion have been traveling together for years. But something comes up that puts that to an end.





	Goodbye Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> little something i got inspiration to write after playing my Mari character on skyrim

Goodbye Shiny

Mari let out a deep sigh and looked down at her beloved dog as they stood side by side on the front porch of someone’s house who Mari never thought she’d have to see again in her life. “This is it girl. We’re finally gonna find someone.” Mari sighed once more before knocking on the door. Minutes passed as she waited for the door to open, yet it felt like hours given her current condition. If it kept up, she’d have to break in herself- The door slowly opened, and a silhouette of a blue haired, green skinned orc appeared in the doorway.

“Goddamn…” That was the only thing the orc could manage to mutter out as she saw Mari standing before her. “You look like absolute shit.” The orc smirked, though she had no clue what Mari had gone through to get there. “What brings you out to Rorikstead, Mari? You’ve got some nerve, showing your face around me after what you did.” The orc’s eyes glanced down at her left arm, where she was missing her hand.

Mari simply nodded, not having the energy to retort back in her usual manner. “I know. But I need your help right now. I know we left on a bad foot and all, but-”

“And to top things off you brought some stupid mutt with you-”

Mari instantaneously put her arm up against her throat and shoved her into the wall. “Don’t call her a mutt, do you hear me?” Mari’s voice was low, and the orc could tell she wasn’t in the condition to put up a fight. So for her to be this serious showed her she meant business.

“Okay, okay, just get off me. Before the guards come see you and think we’re fighting again.”

“If they even recognize me… I look so much different than before. Age really did a number on my beauty if you couldn’t tell.” Mari laughed weakly, letting go of the orc. “Now please, Kanan… I really need your help.”

“I can tell you’re getting weaker by the minute. Come on inside… I’ll get you something to drink and we can talk.”

“I’d hate to be more of a bother than I already am…”

“It’s fine Mari. Come in.”

/

“So, what’s the deal?” Kanan carried two wine glasses in one hand over to the table Mari was sitting at and took a seat herself, placing a glass in front of them. “I know you didn’t come all this way after fifteen years just to say you’re sorry for our drunken fight and cutting off my hand. Unless if that is the case, which would seriously piss me off.”

“Fifteen years, huh? It’s been that long?”

“Eh, give or take. But you know. It’s been a while.” Kanan smirked. “Honestly Mari… Tell me how I’m still able to sit down and laugh with you after all this time, after all that we’ve been through… We’re not even the same people we used to be, are we?”

“Far from it…” Mari sat there, nodding her head, and taking sips of her drink occasionally. “But we’re getting off topic here. I need to talk to you about why I came.”

“Alright. Go for it.” Kanan leaned back and put her feet up on the table. “I’ve got all day.”

“I came here because…” Mari paused, searching in her head for a good way to answer. “I need someone to watch Shiny.” She looked over at the dog, who was eyeing a mounted bear head on the wall intensely. 

“You what? You came here to donate me a dog?”

“Only because I can’t anymore and you’re the only person left I can trust!” Mari stopped herself from yelling at Kanan anymore, partly because she didn’t want to anger her and force her to not accept, but also because she didn’t have enough energy to argue. “Listen to me Kanan, please. The last time we saw each other you told me something. Do you remember?”

“I mean it has been a while…”

“You told me to never show my face around you again… Or I’d be dead on the spot.”

“And if that’s what I told you then… Why did you come to me as the only person you could trust?”

“Because I have no one else. Every other person I’ve tried talking to has turned me down, and I ran out of options! There are no shelters to put Shiny in, and even if there were I wouldn’t want that for her!” Mari’s tears started coming down noticeably. Kanan stood up and went over to her, putting a hand on her back. “I’ve been fighting with this disease for weeks now and I know my limits… I’m almost out of time Kanan. I’ve been searching desperately for a home for Shiny and clearly I haven’t succeeded in that… Trust me, if I had an option other than coming to you for help, I’d take it in a heartbeat. There’s no way I can forgive myself for what I’ve done to you, and I know there’s no way you have either… But I’ve been through hell and back looking for a safe place for Shiny… Please Kanan. Take her, and I’ll go. I just need someone to take her and I can die happily.”

“I didn’t realize you contracted a disease… When did that happen? What the hell did you cross paths with out there?” There was a pause. And for a moment, Kanan wasn’t sure if Mari was gonna answer. “Ma-”

“It was a vampire.” Mari said quickly and quietly.

“Oh.” Was all Kanan could say. What more was there to say? It didn’t take a genius to understand Mari’s predicament. Even someone like Kanan, some orc who accidently ran into Mari one fateful day, could tell why Mari was in the state she was now.

The Ohara family always prides themselves on being a pure family. No diseases, no sicknesses, nothing. This had been true for many, many years. Sickness and disease were viewed as bad as sin, however uncleansable. While there were those in Skyrim who believed in blessings, those of which could remove any disease or sickness, the Ohara’s for many generations opposed this belief. To them, the diseased became infectious, vile beings, who needed to be put down. Ohara’s who become diseased are given two options- disownment, or death. 

Mari knew all too well of these circumstances. Many people in her family growing up had disappeared, people very close to her. It all began years ago, when the head of the Ohara family had contracted none other than vampirism. He went on to become a vampire, and out of pure madness, attacked the family during a special occasion. This resulted in many Ohara casualties, as well as the ideology that diseased members of the family were to be ridded of one way or another. 

“So that’s what this is, huh…” Kanan looked at Mari, who couldn’t bring herself to say anything. “I’ll watch over the dog Mari.”

“Kanan…” Mari turned to look at her, teary-eyed. “Thank you! Thank you so much Kanan!” She stood up and gave the orcish woman a hug. “You have no idea how much this means to me… Shiny has been all I’ve had for so long…”

“I understand. To be honest… I ended up getting a dog myself after you left. She isn’t around anymore, but… I know how you feel.” Kanan looked at Shiny and smiled. “You’ll never guess what I named that dog.” Mari stared at Kanan confused. “Mari. I named her Mari. She had the prettiest coat of golden fur, and beautiful yellow eyes. Just like someone else I know…”

“Are you calling me hairy?” Mari said, stepping back in an offended manner, to which Kanan couldn’t help but laugh.

“Okay Mari. I’m doing this for you, so you have to promise me something in return.”

“What’s that? Sex one last time before I go?”

“Shut up… There’s a doctor located at Castle Volkihar. A vampire doctor. He has a cure that could potentially save your life- if you make it to him on time. Go talk to him. See what you can do. Once you do that, come back to me. I know it goes against your families ways, but… I need you Mari. I never realized that until now. Stay here with me, and we can be together. That is… if you make it. Head to Solitude, and go northwest from there. You’ll find a large castle if you keep heading in that direction. I’ll be waiting here for you. Me and Shiny both.” Mari didn’t say a word, just nodded and headed for the door. Kanan whispered one last line to send her off. “Good luck…”

  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorta feel like making a short series based on this, let me know if that's something you would enjoy reading


End file.
